


The Panther and the Wolf

by Captainmintyfresh



Series: Murphamy week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au for murphamy week 2016 day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panther and the Wolf

Murphy would always remember first learning about soulmates. He’d been 6, curled up on the sofa with Emori, the large panther that had been with him since birth. His mum and dad had sat with him and begun talking. Telling him of ‘soul animals’, they told him that he wasn’t unique to have Emori, that they both had an animal as well that no one else could see but a soulmate. That if one day Murphy saw somebody else’s soul animal it meant he had found his soulmate. Murphy had been too young to really understand but the idea of someone out there that he was meant to be with was something with a certain lustrous appeal. The idea disappeared when his parents died, he’d soon decided that the only soul he needed around was Emori.

Still the thought of soulmates would sneak up occasionally, though, when you have a giant panther attached to your hip at all times reminding you that somewhere out there there was a soulmate for you it wasn’t exactly easy to push out all thoughts of soulmates.

Murphy had always thought it was a bit unfair that only you and your soulmate could see your animal, mainly because Miller apparently had a little green frog, something that Murphy thought would be hilarious to see. Miller, all grumpy faced sitting with a miniature frog hopping on his shoulder as it apparently constantly did. Also he’d heard of a boy at school who had a cricket which next to his panther would look hilarious.

The truth was, Murphy kinda loved the whole idea, not the love, soulmates crap, because honestly, with his luck he was probably going to get 80 year old asshole, or the real life severus Snape and be stuck with the creep for the rest of his life. But the animals, well Murphy couldn’t help but love it. Something that no matter what would always be with you, Murphy had lost a lot in his life, but the panther always stayed beside him, slinking around his legs as he stood and prowling the room whenever he was mad as if it was looking for something to attack for him.

He’d spent many a night with Miller sitting comparing their animals, describing them and what they were doing.

Miller had found his soulmate a year before, a boy named Monty with dark hair that apparently matched the crow that swooped above his head. At only 19 it was pretty uncommon for Miller to have found his soulmate. Most people either didn’t find there’s or found them later in life. Murphy wasn’t exactly holding out hope to find his own, more than happy with what he had.

Then fucking Miller had ruined it by deciding to move in with Monty off campus leaving Murphy having to get the goddamn subway whenever he wanted to go to Miller’s for a beer, or of course Monty’s world (college) famous moonshine and forcing Murphy to finally come to the realisation that he did really have a soulmate, a living breathing person who just happened to live, or at least be visiting the same state that he was in.

Murphy was on the sub, stuck between sweaty,smelly mouth breathers cursing his past self for befriending Miller, even more so for inviting Miller to crash the party where he met Monty at when the doors opened, sending a blast of cold air through the train. People filled onto the train, forcing Murphy to shuffle further down the carriage, squishing him between large man with a belly big enough to make him look pregnant and a girl who smelt like she hadn’t showered in a week, visible pit stains on her white shirt. He felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see Emori, his panther, pawing his leg, looking ready to start pacing, she probably already would have started had it not been for the crowd of people. His eyes moved to the window, watching the dirty tunnel speed past. A new station coming into sight, the train lurching as it slowed to a stop.

People shuffled on and off the train, Murphy’s eyes scanning the list of stops, only two to go a flash of grey passed the train window, drawing his eyes back down. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched what looked like a large grey wolf bound happily across the station platform, dancing between peoples legs. Murphy quickly realised no one else seemed to notice it.

 _Holy shit_ Murphy thought, his eyes skittering across the platform, searching for someone who was looking at the wolf, someone who noticed it was there, someone who was apparently his soulmate. The wolf ran back, bounding up to a man who had his back turned, leather jacket stretched across his shoulders. The man reached out moving a hand into the wolfs grey hair, ruffling it. Murphy watched transfixed as the man started to turn. The train rolled forwards, the man quickly leaving Murphy’s view.

“NO NO NO!” Murphy yelped, elbowing his way through people trying to peer through the windows as the man disappeared behind the crowd. “FUCK!” Murphy bellowed, ignoring the stares from others on the train.

*

“I saw my soulmate.” Murphy said as he barged into Miller’s house, glaring at the cutesy photo’s of the pair that littered the walls. Miller and Monty turned from the couch to look at him.

“Yeah? What happened? It go well” Miller asked.

“Does it sound like it went well?” Murphy groused, moving over to throw himself between them on the couch. “Someone get me a drink.”

“get it yourself.”

“I’m a guest.”

“I’ll get it.”

“I love you Monty.” Murphy cooed as Monty wondered out of the room. Murphy huffed as Emori flopped her chin onto his knee, his hand reaching out to card through the short black hair on her head.

“So what happened?” Miller asked.

“Nothing.” Murphy said. “I saw him as the train was pulling out of the station, or more saw his wolf.”

“He has a wolf?”

“Yes.”

“You know cats a dogs don’t mix right.” Miller said, sending a pointed look to where Murphy’s hand was still stroking Emori’s head.

“Yeah because frogs and birds get on so well.” Murphy snorted. Monty returned with the drink and before long thoughts of his soulmate were out of his head.

*

The second time he saw his soulmate it was again on his way to Miller’s, this time with Miller in tow, dragging him though the station after Murphy had forced them to get of the subway so he could pee. Miller was dragging him back through the station at a run, the two already late for a party the two had insisted on having despite Monty being entirely against it due to being fully loaded with coursework.

Murphy did a double take as he noticed the man standing in the middle of the station, a large grey wolf standing by his legs, fluffy tail flicking and curling around the man’s long legs, clad in skinny black jeans. A train whistled past as Miller continued to drag him through the station, the car pulling to a stop, the man’s curly black hair waving in the wind.

“Miller. Miller look!” Murphy hissed trying to draw Nate’s attention. Only to be shoved into the train carriage, a moment later the doors closing, blocking his sight of the stranger.

“FUCK YOU!” Murphy screamed at the closed doors.

“What did they do?” Miller asked.

“He was fucking there and you dragged me onto this stupid train.”

“He who?”

“Wolf man!”

“Scott McCall?”

“My soulmate you fucking eggplant.”

*

It happened twice more, Murphy catching the briefest glimpse of a large wolf and a tuft of black hair before he’d be whisked away by a train or the train would whisk away his soulmate without the two ever actually seeing each other.

So of course, because Murphy’s life liked to fuck with him the actual meeting happened on exams week, when Murphy was beyond fucked with exhaustion heading to yet another study session in which he was pretty sure he could die at.  He’d gotten off the subway to get a coffee after he’d almost fallen asleep on the back of a surprisingly sweaty man.

He’d been running back through the station, his train sat with awaiting open doors when a man had turned out from behind a support beam, causing Murphy to slam into him, his coffee going over his chest, sending spikes of pain across him.

“Shit! Watch where you’re going asshole.” Murphy snapped looking up ready to rip into the guy.

“Says the guy who just ran head first into me.” The man drawled, voice a deep rumble. Murphy eyed the man critically.

“You jumped out at me.” Murphy hissed.

“I didn’t jump, I walked, not my fault if you don’t pay enough attention to notice a man appearing.”

“Whatever.” Murphy grumbled, shoving past him, dropping the now empty coffee cup onto the already littered floor and making for the open train doors. He was almost there when he heard the warning beep and the doors begun to swing shut. “No!” Murphy groaned, watching in defeat as the doors crunched closed. The sub whistling and taking off down the platform leaving Murphy standing, glaring at it’s back, the rush of air followed it, leaving Murphy shivering in his coffee drenched shirt. He turned, ready to go back, buy another coffee and maybe punch the ass hole who made him loose his first one when he noticed that the man was already staring at him. Brown eyes wide in shock, lips parted in an excellent impression of a gaping fish.

“What?” Murphy sneered, only then noticing the Wolf that was now curling itself around the mans legs. “Oh crap..” The man gave a small nod as if to reiterate Murphy sentament. His eyes crawling down Murphy’s body, settling about a foot to his left where Emori stood, crouched down hissing at the large wolf. By the time his eyes were meeting Murphy’s again he looked more focused, his shoulders squaring as he took a quick step forwards rushing to meet Murphy by the edge of the platform.

“Bellamy.” Bellamy said stiffly, Throwing out a hand, almost slapping his wolf in the face as he did.

“Murphy.” Murphy said slowly, eyes roaming the man in front of him. Clasping his warm hand quickly before dropping it as if it burnt him.

 _Say something._ Murphy thought franticly, his mind searching for some topic to come on, even a hey I like your wolf “well at least you’re hot.” Murphy blurted instead, mentally slapping himself the second it left his mouth. Bellamy’s brow lifted, a smile pulling at his lips.

“You want to get coffee?” Bellamy said all calm and smooth basically the exact opposite of how Murphy felt

“depends, you going to throw it over me again?” Murphy snarked.

“Depends if you plan on keeping the bitchy attitude.” Bellamy said quickly, smirking at Murphy like he was king of the world. “So…Coffee?” Murphy’s eyes found the grey wolf, stalking between him and Bellamy protectively, like it didn’t want Murphy getting any closer. Emori stood curled around Murphy’s legs, crouching low, hissing at the wolf.

 _Well that’s a good sign_ Murphy thought bitterly.

“Why not? My day can’t get any worse.” Murphy grumbled.


End file.
